doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Hub 4: Desolate Garden
Desolate Garden is a secret level in the fourth hub of Hexen. It is only accessible by crossing a linedef in the map Bright Crucible in the first hub and pressing a switch in the map Sacred Grove in the second hub, or by using the "casper" cheat code. It is the 25th map in Hexen, but is named MAP26 in the WAD file. Walkthrough In this map, you can collect all three pieces of your fourth weapon, if you haven't done so otherwise. Look for the three superweapon pieces here: * Behind the exit portal, where you overlook the main courtyard * In the eastern slime trap room. * After triggering and disarming the slime trap (by pressing the eastern-most switch), return to see the final piece of the weapon. You will start in an open square. You'll be greeted by Dark Bishops firing on you from a window in the eastern wall across from you. There are Green Chaos Serpents in the window on the western wall just behind you, and they will start firing when they notice you. Around the central square, there are 8 outer switches and 1 center switch. The outer switches will randomly rise and fall, one at a time. As you pull the switches, the level will open up. The order you activate them doesn't matter, rather, the level will change after certain numbers of switches are pulled. The exception is that the center switch will always be the last to rise. *'2' switches - The northern elevator activates, providing access to the northwestern corridor. *'4' switches - The southern elevator activates, providing access to the southwestern corridor. *'6' switches - The northern and southern staircases open up, allowing you to enter the eastern portion of the map. *'9' switches - After the 8 outer switches are activated, you can pull the ninth switch in the center. This will open the exit portal area in the east. Each time you pull an outer switch, a random monster will appear. It could be any of the following - Ettin, Afrit, Green Chaos Serpent, Centaur, or Slaughtaur. The center switch teleports in several Dark Bishops. There are alcoves in the northern and southern sides of the square, each containing Ettins. The elevators and staircases can be accessed here. The elevators bring you to the western corridors, where you will face several Green Chaos Serpents, and a Dark Bishop in the southwest. You'll find blue and green Mana, and your second and third weapon respectively. The corridors are divided by a central structure. Later on, this structure will descend to reveal a Krater of Might, and an enemy depending on your class (Fighter: Slaughtaur, Cleric: Brown Chaos Serpent, Mage: Green Chaos Serpent). The trigger mechanism for the structure is currently unknown. Once six switches are pulled, both staircases will open. They are filled with Afrits, but also Crystal Vials to replenish your health. They lead to an adjoining corridor with more Afrits. There will be two entrances to the eastern sewer. If you pulled all nine switches, there will also be an entrance to the portal area. The portal area has Dark Bishops, Combined Mana, a piece of your final weapon, and of course the exit. The first weapon piece is behind the portal, overlooking the courtyard. The eastern sewer has a corridor of Ettins, and a large room with Centaurs. The second piece of your ultimate weapon is near the eastern end of the room. This spacious room contains the slime trap puzzle. Once you enter, the door will seal behind you, and the room will start filling up with slime. It will eventually reach the ceiling and crush you, so you must deactivate it. The switch is at the easternmost end, behind a pillar and guarded by a Slaughtaur. It's high up on the wall, but by the time you reach it, it will be level with you. Set the skull face to glowing, and the slime will stop and drain out. The door will open, and directly across, there will be the final segment of your ultimate weapon as your reward (and a Green Chaos Serpent). The slime room also has Blue and Green Mana and Crystal Vials to make it worth your while. If you haven't already, you should pull all nine switches to open the way to the exit portal. You can also check the western corridors for the Krater of Might. Having completed the level, you can take the portal when you're ready, which will return you to where you left from Forsaken Outpost. Statistics Fighter Class Cleric Class Mage Class In addition, for every player class on every skill level there are 8 random monsters which are spawned when outer switches are pulled. They can be of the following kinds: Ettin, Afrit, Green Chaos Serpent, Centaur and Slaughtaur. Desolate Garden Category:Hexen levels